Ground Bridge Duty
by Sorida
Summary: It's the job that Team Prime absolutely hates. Why? Well, let's just say that there's "more than meets the eye," to such a simple task.


Ground Bridge Duty: a much-needed yet highly hated job among the Autobots.

Optimus Prime never once had to do the job. Being leader, he was always out in the field or patrolling, finding ways to make Earth a safer place from the Decepticons' harmful energon raids on the planet. Being leader, he had to carry the burden of centuries upon centuries of senseless warfare, live with the guilt of sending mechs and femmes to their deaths. On Earth, he promised to make life better for the remaining Autobots. With the help of the human government system, he would help create a new home for all Cybertronians seeking shelter.

But home was a place without threats, without fear for one's life. When Decepticon activity started up again, the Prime had no choice but to take action with the small team of six. No matter what, Optimus Prime would face combat whenever and wherever the need arose. His team would be protected. In the worst case scenario, he wanted one team member could pull the others out of the battlefield. Thus, the Ground Bridge was made, also doubling as a fast form of transport.

Decepticon activity died down for a few years, leaving the Autobots relieved. They began to live again, partaking in silly human activities or the Cybertronian equivalent of said activities. However, with the loss of Cliffjumper, those semi-carefree times were over and the Ground Bridge was needed more than ever.

While an essential tool for their success, the four other Autobots absolutely loathed its existence. They agreed that if they had a choice between a one-on-one battle with Megatron and Ground Bridge Duty, they'd choose Megatron. Where Optimus Prime saw security and efficiency, the team saw a curse.

If the mission in question was a simple reconnaissance, they were slightly relaxed. If no fighting was necessary or the other team members had to be bridged somewhere for Earth observations, they would argue over who got to stay and man the Ground Bridge. Of course, none of it happened in front of Optimus. It wasn't a matter of treason, but of not wanting to burden their already heavy-sparked leader with any more issues. In the end, Ratchet offered to stay behind on the more important, violent missions. If someone needed medical attention, he could prepare the med-bay. If someone didn't come back, he would be the most level-headed in the situation.

Bumblebee was usually volunteered to man the Ground Bridge for the more menial jobs, such as sending someone to patrol an Earth city. Between Bulkhead and Arcee, they agreed to let Bumblebee have the blessing of handling the smaller jobs. If he were to bridge them back during a catastrophe, the results would be as pleasant as the ones from Tyger Pax. He was the youngest and the closest to the breaking point. If he could get any sort of emotional shelter, the others would gladly let him have it.

Bulkhead and Arcee took on the moderate bridging missions. A small scuffle here, some leaked energon there, it wasn't terribly traumatizing. They thanked Ratchet profusely for allowing them to handle such low-key events. Ratchet usually scoffed in annoyance, yet showed that he accepted their gratitude. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all so much younger than him. He didn't want them to experience any more spark-break than they had to.

So, readers, how confused are you? Do you understand the depth of the job? Do you truly understand the anxiety of the Ground Bridger? Do you know why they hate it so much? Let me ask you this: would you want to be in that position? What you must really understand is what the job entails. Ground Bridging is more than transporting your friends, your family, across the planet. It is so much more than that.

As soon as that bright green light illuminates the base, it hits your mind like a speeding bullet. When you see those silhouettes fade away from your very optics, you see the depth of your position. You are enlightened, in all meanings of the word, to the truth.

Optimus Prime sees Ground Bridge Duty as an opportunity to live another day, to have the opportunity to fight for a better tomorrow.

The team sees it as Pit-spawn, a fate worse than death. It could possibly be the most horrible punishment to ever befall the universe.

Readers, I ask you one more question:

Could you do it, could you send your family to its death?

* * *

><p><em>AN: No way, Bumblebee wasn't my central character. O.o Anyway, I don't really know how this one came up. I was listening to the Transformers Prime theme (full version) and I started thinking about the Ground Bridge. In all honesty, if you think Optimus is a bit too ignorant, I agree. If you could tell, I was writing it more in the POV of a teammate. Optimus probably knows what's going through their processors._

_As for the central idea: think about it. The Autobots walk through the Ground Bridge and that's that. You don't know if they're going to come back alive or dead, if they do come back at all. That's how I think the others see it and why Ratchet is usually the Ground Bridger._


End file.
